It Took A Mad Scientist
by srf-jesusppl
Summary: Crackpot scientists have a funk in the lab. Ripping a worm hole through space, sucking in a group of very dangerous deamons. Now they must get a blood thirsty Naraku back to his own dimention before his antics reveal their machine to the government. R


"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"You know what a ment you little shit! Now get your hippi ass down here before you break the fan!"

"Okay, okay, you know you in serious need of some spritaul clensing time bro."

"The only thing that I need if for someone to help us fix the fucking flucktuator so we can get thi--" he was interupted by a swift smakc to the back of the head. "What the fuck was the for?"

"Your mouth Jacob. You will not speak like that in this house. Moonstar, I know you like to find yourself in different places and all but I would very much like it if you could find your self some where that would involve less damage to the house."

"Of course my friend, see you have to do is let loose and go with peace" Moon cooed as she dropped down from the fan. Jacob just grunted and turned back to Jamie who had begun to rearange wires on the under belly of the large machine.

"Okay so what the problem here is we can't find equilibrium in the main base of the fluctuating ions, but I think if we reverse the polarity of the gamma ray and aim it's emissions in the mist of the ion grid, we should be able to sompansate for the unequal charge. What do you think Jacob?"

"That sound like it would work. As long as we can bring the ion charge into balance we should be able to keep the nucleizer stable enough to get a working transmission."

"Hum, that's what I thought. What about you Moonstar?"

"Actually," she cooed as she began to twirl one of her long dark brown locks inbetween her fingers, "that the gamma ray is going to be too much of a stabalizer for the ions and possibly isolate them to one electron orbit cloud which could cause them to loose all their charge and fluctuate back down to neutral." Moon stood there twriling her curls, her big blue eyes staring off into space.

"What? Oh come on Moon! The gamma ray only on half power couldn't stablelized the ions enough to the point of depolirazation. We can't wait any longer, we need to get this transporter up and running before the war breaks out in the west."

"I'm sorry Moonstar, I'm going to have to agree with Jacob on this one, we need to get this stabalized so we can get it up and running."

"Oh it's okay," she smiled whimsically, "I was just letting you know what I thought."

Jamie smiled at her, "see jacob, wy can't you be more like Moonstar here and not get in a hurr everytime someone doesn't agree with with you?" Jamie went back to testing and rearanging the wire. Jacob just grunted and leaning against the railing. Jamie finshed a couple of minuets later, standing a little ways back, he turned to Moon. "Moonstar, would you do the hounrs?" She smiled and twirled over to the controll panal, moving the leaver away form it's position she looked up at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Moon, throw the switch." There was a loud crack and a thunder of light as the machine came to life. I luminesient white shadow washed out the room, as an impending quazar grew in the main chamber of the transporter. Rumbels of thunder filled the room as unbalanced ions crashed into each other, the white hot explosions of their collsions sent waves of heat circiling the room. Jamie stumbled back as the impending explosion sent out burst of electric energy. "Everyone, run! Fall back behind the walls!" Jamie turned on his heels and hopped over the three foot steel retaining wall on the other side of the lab.

"Moonstar? Where are you?" Jaboc called into the blinding light.

"Here." He heard a soft coo from a few feet away. Jacob could make out her outline ducking behind the controll panal as he struggled against the increasing force of the quazer sucking in the surrounding. Pulling her into one arm he dragged both of them behind the two foot thick wall the near by ray proof storage den of the lab.

Jacob could feel the gails increase as the ripped the walls bear. A crack of energy sent waves of pressure out through the room. As he felt the wall begine to quiver, she pulled Moon down. Laying ontop of her he sheilded her with his body from the circulating debris. The room bagan to quack rythmaclay as a think scilence fell in the air. The malecular particles burst and the scilence was cut as the quazer in the chamber exploded sending out a wave of energy that pused everything back. Jacob held onto Moon as he felt their bodies begin to slide away as the quazer forced it's waves out from the center.

The explosion sent out all the contents it had sucked in, pushing itself out the black hole began to break at the sides. Ripping and tearing, its shudder as it's winds increased their force, pushing everything away it threatened to destroy the surroundings. A pasty blue light engulfed the lab, pipes from the fluctuator burst, filling the room with a searing steam. The quazer auaked again as if finally tore into ripping through the fabric of the room it pushed outward, exploding it's energy away from the main chamber. Glass shattered, and irrey blue light fadded into a pircing white. Everything fell quite as the world seemed to be washed out.

Jacob could still feel Moon next to him as the quazer collapsed in on itself in one final explosion of energy which sent both him and moon flying into the back wall of the den. Just like that it was over, the lights into room flicker over head, as the steam began to subside pulled back in by the releasing winds. Jacob Stood up first peaking around the corner he could see the devastation that had been caused. The entire lab was torn apart, and the celing fan which Moon loved so much could be seen sticking out from the three foot retaining wall where Jamie stood in schok. Moon stumbeled forward stepping down into the midst of the lab.

"Oh my." She mused, "this is not good."

"Yea you can say that again. What are we going to do now? We have to rebuild the entire machine from the begining!" Jacob flared as he kicked aside a broken coffee maker.

"Jacob controll yourself! This is no time to lose it we have to--" Jamie was interuppted by a gasp from Moon.

"Moonstar what is it?"

"I don't think we're alone." She pointed over to where the center of chaimber has once been. A jumbeled pile of bodies could be seen untangeling themselves, as one by the people stood to stare back at the three scientist.

"Who are you people!" Jamie called. "Who are you?"

"As was going to ask you that same question," one figure could be heard saying. "We are going to need some answers here."

Moon giggled, "this may take awhile."


End file.
